


Games and Gags

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Emetophobia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Quadrant Smearing, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: Sollux had the whole thing planned out; win at Mario Kart, get a blow job from his matesprit, and generally host a successful date night.Too bad he couldn't do the first one which flipped the second one and on top of that he has an upset stomach he can't keep down.As if plans can ever not fail to go to shit.





	Games and Gags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jangnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangnan/gifts).



Sollux is kinda pissed right now. Him and Aradia are having a date night which for them involves movie marathons and video game tournaments and for some reason tonight Aradia is beating him at Mario Kart. How is he 6th! He’s good at this game and he knows it. He settles forward on the couch trying to get into the zone. “Suck my bulge, Toad. Get out of my goddamn way.” 

Aradia is cackling away over something and he glances at her side of the split screen long enough to see her Diddy Kong surrounded by a shield of spinning red shells. 2nd place. She is well ahead of him. 

He stops looking at what she’s doing long enough to watch himself run into a wall. Fuck. Why can’t he concentrate? This should be easy. 

He thinks his problem may be the growing unease in his stomach he’s been trying to ignore. It’s probably just indigestion and like hell is he letting something as trivial as indigestion lose him Mario Kart. He stubbornly ignores it. 

He throws a banana forward and somehow ends up skidding over it himself, “Come on!” Aradia is howling with laughter beside him, so much that she runs off the road. Even he has to laugh at that. 

“You just-” She wheezes and now she’s got him laughing too. Somehow she stays on the road this time even as Sollux gets pelted with a green shell out of nowhere. “Ha! So unfortunate! Hehehe. Hey look I’ve won.” The celebratory music plays as Sollux gets his kart back on track. 

They’re both giggling breathlessly now. Sollux clutches his stomach trying to stop laughing, “Urgh. Stop making me laugh.” It takes him like half a minute more to finish the lap and by that point, he’s in 9th place. 

“Hey! This may be the worst you’ve done but at least you didn’t come last.” Aradia grins at him. As if not coming last is a comfort. 

“Babe, I love you, but can you not. Let’s just finish this fucking tournament so I can claim my prize.” They have one more race, and the loser has to give the winner a blow job. Sollux somehow is still ahead on points after his last abysmal performance but it’s close. Aradia actually knows how to hold a controller now and in some games even gives him a run for his money.

He starts the next map. His stomach is still cramping from all that laughing he was doing and it’s annoyingly distracting. He’ll just have to deal. He can’t forfeit, that’s the same as loosing. 

But the fourth match goes worse than the previous one. By the end, Aradia is grinning. “So this is what victory tastes like. I should try it more often.”

He thinks about complaining but doesn’t have the energy to ruin his matesprits night. “You know what, Aradia. Congratulations. You won fair and square.” 

She pokes him in the knee. “Too right I did. These human games are fun.” He grunts at the contact. Right, blow job time. Any other day he would drop anything to have sex with his matesprit but right now he’d rather lie down. He pushes that thought aside. This is the first time she’s won this game since he got it. He’s not going to back out now that he’s lost. Maybe if it was his kismesis he wouldn’t mind blowing them off (eheheh) but she deserves this. 

“Scooch over. I have to give you your prize.” 

“’Scooch over’.” She mocks him, “I truly have the most romantic of partners.” She says completely deadpan. He rolls his eyes. 

“If you don’t want me to suc-”

“I never said that!” He gets down on the ground in front of her and she cups his check. “I pity the heck out of you.” She boops him on the nose. “So don’t forget it.” With those words of praise, she lifts her skirt and Sollux starts peeling her panties off. He feels a slight stirring of interest in his gut as he kisses her stomach but also, ugh. He feels worse after that last match, sick and weak.

He kisses down lower to the slit of her bulge sheath. It parts slightly as he licks at the split in the skin and tastes the first sign of her interest. He has always loved that taste, musky and almost sweet on his tongue. But right now he can’t appreciate it. He would normally devour that taste. But today he doesn’t have much of an apatite, he hasn't eaten all evening. 

He muses, trying to put effort into his ministrations but feeling too lethargic and sick to really get in there. Aradia’s breath hitches as he laps at her slowly. Maybe she likes it slow? He can do that. He can feel her sheath splitting under his tongue and then Aradia’s hands are curling through his hair. It actually soothes him somewhat, distracting him from the growing sick feeling in his stomach. 

The tip of her bulge pokes out against his lips and he starts lapping at that too. Normally his hands would be running up and down her legs, squeezing her ass or even toying with her nook. But today it’s all he can do to brace himself on the couch. 

She doesn’t seem to mind his lack of hands-on touching what with the noises she’s making. He lets her bulge slide into his mouth, wet and sweet but has to push it back out with his tongue when it makes him want to gag. What the fuck, body. He’s trying to appreciate his matesprit here. 

Honestly he may have to stop, he thinks as he laps at the side of her bulge letting it explore his face, trailing warm genetic material as it goes. He is gripping the couch at this point trying to stop the rolling of his stomach. A cold sweat washes over his body, Aradia’s hands in his hair isn’t doing it for him anymore. He honestly wants the touching to stop. Her genetic material is sickly sweet in his mouth and he pushes away and gags. 

“Sollux. What’s wrong.” He clamps a hand over his mouth and pushes further away, out from under Aradia’s skirt. Oh, fuck no. He can feel himself shivering from the waves of sickness that have suddenly come over his body. He has to get away. 

Instead he leans over to the side and pukes on the floor. He’s trembling and the arm holding him up almost buckles. So gross. He feels Aradia's hand on his back and he shudders. He can taste bile in his mouth and wants to gag again but swallows. Ugh. He is the worst. Aradia helps him to his feet comforting him. He guesses their matesprit night is turning into a moirail night. Bluh. 

Somehow Aradia gets him to the bathroom and positions him in front of the toilet. Why do people always go to the toilet? Is it to make them throw up more. Who knows when he last cleaned it and being so close just makes him gag again. It’s mostly bile that comes up, he doesn't know when he last ate. 

Fuck. Why did he have to ruin their date night with his stupid biology? Aradia never gets sick. He can still feel her patting his back but his ears are ringing and he still feels cold and shivery all over. At least paradox space gave him some respite, he didn’t manage to actually puke on her and because it's his own house he can shoo her home and clean up the mess himself.

Of course, that’s not what happens. He stays in front of the toilet and Aradia stays to help him through his misery. She can’t leave him alone now in his time of need! What kind of matesprit/moirail would she be if she did that! Sollux needs healing and cuddles and she is happy to provide.

**Author's Note:**

> You can never have too much sickfic ;)


End file.
